firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
University
The University is an institution of higher education and research in Adua dealing in a variety of fields of study. It is one of the oldest buildings in the Agriont. Education seems to have fallen from prominence in The Union, with The University now in a terrible state of disrepair and all the Adeptus old men. The Building The University stands in a neglected corner of the Agriont, directly in the shadow of the House of the Maker. It is a huge, ramshackle building, coated in half-dead ivy, its design plainly from an earlier age; it is the oldest buildings in the city after the House of the Maker. The roofs now sag in the middle, a couple of them close to outright collapse. The delicate spires are crumbling, threatening to topple off. The crumbling gate is flanked by decaying statues of two old men, one with a lamp, and the other pointing at something in a book; wisdom and progress. Within the building is as forsaken and unkempt as the outside, and in a similar state of disrepair. The library contains a wide range of ancient texts, some of which dating back to the Old Time. The only entrance to the House of the Maker is located within the University. The entrance is constantly guarded by the Wardens of the House, although now the wardens are reduced to just one old man. Adeptus Each field of study in the University has a Master or Adeptus who is responsible for all education and research within that discipline. * Silber, the University Administrator and secretly Adeptus Demonic studying the occult * Saurizin, the Adeptus Chemical studying the composition, properties and change of matter * Denka, the Adeptus Metallic studying materials science and engineering * Chayle, the Adeptus Mechanical studying engineering and physics * Kandelau, the Adeptus Physical studying anatomy and physiology * The unnamed Adeptus Historical, studying history and overseeing the library There was a time when the study of sciences had attracted some of the foremost men in the realm, but it has since fallen from prominence. All the Adepti are now old men, who spend their time constantly bickering about the importance of their own field. The Union even seems to have fallen behind the Gurkish Empire in science; the Gurkish have a far superior understanding of gunpowder. History The University was built by Kanedias, the Master Maker. He appointed the first Adepti to help him with his works, to look into the nature of things. They were the Maker’s most trusted disciples. When the Magi put siege to the House of the Maker after the death of Juvens, his disciples tried to fight them, but were bloodily defeated. They cried out to Kanedias to save them, but he would not come down from his House. After the fall of Kanedias, the University continued under The Union. There was a time when the study of sciences had attracted some of the foremost men in the realm, but it has since fallen from prominence. Recent Events During the trilogy, Sand dan Glokta’s investigations continuously hint at something peculiar going on in the University. Eventually, it is revealed that Arch Lector Sult and Adeptus Silber were conducting demonic incantations in an attempt to contact the Other Side. The experiments are ended by Glokta who kills Silber, and arrests Sult and the others involved. By the time of Red Country, the study of science seems to have revived somewhat, with The Union seemingly emerging from the Middle Ages, and into the early Industrial Age. Cannons, first tested in The Heroes, have become an effective weapon. The printing press, the coal fired piston, and mobile forges have all been invented. Coal has become such an important mineral for mining, that The Union attempts to annex the Far Country for its valuable deposits. Category:Geography Category:Organizations